


Soft Spot

by youaresunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaresunlight/pseuds/youaresunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to Build-A-Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

“So this is a store where we can... build our own bear?” 

“Yeah, but not just bears,” Dean grins, waving at the wall of assorted animals. “You could also pick like, a cat or dog or something if you want.”

“I see.” Cas takes a step closer to his options and he looks so serious that Dean sort of wants to kiss him. Not that he ever _doesn’t_ want to kiss him, but.

“Hey,” he says instead, reaching for a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. “It’s Michelangelo. Sammy and I had his action figure when we were kids.”

Cas appears confused, like he’s wondering why the painter of the Sistine Chapel has suddenly become a bandit-masked reptile. He’s holding a teddy bear himself, one that looks soft and sweet and curly-haired, and he glances down at it then at Dean, his face bright and endearingly hopeful. “Will you make one too, Dean?”

Dean hesitates, because he’d just wanted to show Cas the place, not- He’s in his thirties for crying out loud. But then again, this is Cas, who’s staring at him with those huge, searching blue eyes, and Dean simply can’t find it in himself to give a disappointing answer.

“Sure, yeah,” he replies, and maybe he melts a little at Cas’ smile. He quickly clears his throat and grabs a koala off the shelf, asks, “How’s this for Castiel?” and earns a fond eye roll in return.

The real Cas, like in all that he does, is incredibly meticulous in choosing his stuffed animal. There’s plenty of head tilting, a quiet “Hmm” every now and then, and he even lifts a couple of bears next to Dean’s face in comparison, making Dean clutch tightly at the toucan resting in his hands. 

“I have decided,” Cas announces finally, proudly holding up an ash brown teddy bear for Dean to see. That its fur is the same shade as Dean’s hair is not a detail that’s lost on the hunter, but _he_ picked a bear the exact color of Cas’ tanned skin so he isn’t in a position to complain.

They walk together to the stuffing machines, where a chirpy employee named Jen asks them to each take a heart from the barrel. Cas chooses the checkered heart, Dean the satiny red, and when she tells them rub it between their hands for warmth, Dean chuckles at how earnestly Cas performs the task.

“Now, kiss your heart; be sure to fill it with tons of love!” Cas nods and presses his lips slowly to the tiny heart; Dean kisses his with a loud “Muah!” that draws a giggle from the girl and a raised eyebrow from the angel.

“Let’s start with yours,” Jen says to Cas, who complies and places his bear into her awaiting hands. “Would you like your new friend to be cuddly and soft, hard and firm, or somewhere in between?” Cas blinks at Dean, once, then twice, and responds “Cuddly and soft, please” with an unwavering certainty. 

She requests that Cas make a wish on the heart before it goes inside the bear, and when his eyes flutter shut Dean tries to tamp down on the stupid amount of love that swells in his chest. Cas’ lashes are long and dark, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth in concentration, and if it weren’t for the children lined up and bouncing behind them, Dean would pull him in by the lapels and kiss him senseless without hesitation.

The grooming station that follows is, quite frankly, an adventure in and of itself. Cas is fascinated by the air pump, insists on running it while Dean ‘washes’ his bear, and he brushes the tangles out of each one with such focus that Dean begins to think ‘grooming toys’ must be some kind of secret mission from Heaven. 

Dean’s favorite part, on the other hand, is wardrobe, as he’s determined to pick an outfit that would make it obvious his bear’s modeled after Cas. He’s somewhat discouraged at the beginning, however, when he can’t immediately find what he’s looking for.

“Damn, no trench coats,” Dean frowns, eyes scanning the merchandise like a hawk. There _is_ a black suit, though the tie is red, not cobalt blue, and the fabric’s pretty scratchy so Dean moves on, pinning his hopes instead on the casual wear that’s available. That indeed was the right choice, as it turns out, because there’s a whole selection of limited edition band shirts on display.

“Dude, yes,” Dean smiles as he tugs a black Zeppelin tee off its cardboard hanger. He then grabs the flannel pajama pants and a pair of shiny angel wings from Accessories, and a few minutes later he saunters to Cas, who’s contemplating miniature pants like it’s pivotal.

“Cas, check this out. He looks like you the morning after.”

“The morning after what...” Dean winks and Cas flushes a deep shade of pink. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love me,” Dean laughs, sidling up behind Cas and propping his chin on the angel’s shoulder. He peers down at the half-dressed bear and muses, “Huh. I think I own that shirt.”

“That’s unsurprising,” Cas huffs, glancing at the grey and maroon plaid with a small smile. His gaze travels back to the pants again soon enough, and his elegant fingers ghost across each pair as he assesses them. “Would bear Dean prefer khakis or jeans?” 

“He’d wear boxers probably.”

“Of course,” Cas sighs, though his hand reaches for the jeans, “but even I know that boxers would clash with the button-down, so he’s going to wear real pants.” 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Dean quips, smiling as he wraps his arms around Cas’ waist. He waits for Cas to finish tugging on the jeans, giving the whole arrangement a thumbs up before guiding him over to the computers.

He’s tempted to pull Cas onto his lap as he types (which he definitely doesn’t do back at the bunker, what are you talking about), but he refrains for the sake of the children nearby and because the stools were made for six-year-olds and would probably collapse or something under their weight. He names his bear, skips the address stuff then pushes the button to print, and he feels warm down to his toes when Cas informs the sales associate that their bears are “Dean and Cas.” 

“Here is Dean,” the guy shows them the birth certificate to confirm. “And this is... Cas Winchester.”

Cas turns to Dean at that, just gorgeous with his eyes so wide, and Dean shrugs like it was the most normal thing to do, takes Cas’ hand in his and squeezes as if to say, ‘I meant it.’

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

Back at the bunker, Sam spots the bears on the couch with their paws touching side by side, and his face is torn between a shit-eating grin and his brotherly duty to bitch about how gross they are. 

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Sammy,” Dean drawls, coming through the doorway with Cas in tow.

Sam chooses to glare – because he’s happy for them but he’s also a little brother – and narrows his eyes at Cas emerging from behind Dean’s back with a stuffed moose dressed in khakis and blue-green plaid. “Surprise,” Cas calls out, giving the toy a wiggle like Sam’s a _kid_ , and he sounds so hilarious all monotone and gravelly that Sam starts to laugh while his indignation fades away.

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

“So, Cas, what did you wish for?” Dean asks that night as they’re getting ready for bed. He’s already settled against the pillows watching Cas shuffle quietly around their room, and he opens his arms instinctively when the angel finally comes to lie down beside him.

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.” 

“Yeah, I totally regret telling _you_ that now.”

Cas laughs and snuggles closer, draping an arm solidly over Dean’s stomach. “I wished that we’ll have more days like today.”

Dean smiles contentedly though he can’t help but tease, “What, with more trips to the toy store?”

“Wherever... Just as long as it’s us spending time together.”

Dean peeks down at his boyfriend, though all he can see are the brown tufts of hair that tickle his jaw and smell like honey and lavender. He gently shifts them around so he can run his fingers through the soft, untamable locks, and when he speaks again his tone is completely sincere without a single trace of playfulness. “Hey... You know you’ve got me, right, Cas? You’re stuck with me.”

“Yes, it’s quite the trial,” Cas hums, nuzzling the side of Dean’s neck, kissing lightly. He’s warm and sure and relaxed against Dean’s body, and Dean murmurs “Love you” before touching his lips gently to Cas’ cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave me kudos, comments, and love!
> 
> (I'm also on [Tumblr](http://puppycastiel.tk/post/102404258555/dean-cas-soft-spot).)


End file.
